


Secret Note

by MeliZbeauty



Category: Let's Play Comic
Genre: F/M, Its so sappy and hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeliZbeauty/pseuds/MeliZbeauty
Summary: A cup of coffee and note. Again and again, she finds these presents on her desk. Who could they be from?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
Sam wasn’t quite sure when it started. Well her dilemma that is.   
For some time, each day as she walked into work, she would find, resting on her desk, a steamy cup of coffee.

And like clockwork, she proceeded to look around, confused as always in who could be bringing her this gift each day.  
It wasn’t just the coffee that interested her. But the small notes that would be neatly set next to said beverage.   
She sat down almost too quickly to look normal.

Looking around once more, hoping no one just saw her awkward rush.  
‘Oh right, I’m the only one here right now.’ She sighed in relief as she brought the beverage to her lips.   
Enjoying the warmth that slowly flowed down her throat. ‘ I wonder what the admirer wrote today?’

“I find myself staring, to speak those words to you. But would you ever see me more than you already do”?

Sam set the note down. "Well, at least they have nice handwriting."   
"Secret admirer Miss Young?" said a voice behind her.   
She gasped with surprise, as she turned towards the direction of the sound.

"Um, I wouldn't call it that," she responded, looking up at the man who stood there, arms crossed and a smirk gracing his lips.

"I see, then please enlighten me"

Sam lowered her eyes, gripping the coffee in her hands a bit tighter.

" I believe it started about a month ago, getting to work early as per your advice." She looked up at him, seeing his nod in response, she continued.  
" Every morning I get here, a cup of coffee was waiting."


	2. Chapter 2

The way her smile warmed up his cold world. The gentle sighs that took his breath away.  
Here in front of him , she sat explaining a tale he knew too well. 

"The Mysterious Coffee and the Secret Note"

What a cliché title,an embarrassing notion. And he was the one to cause all of it. 

He wasn't too sure how it started at first. Coincidences seemed to be making this fairy tale to a reality.   
He thought back to what lead him to this moment. 

The time he noticed Miss Young walking into "The Daily Grind". The way he found himself there the next day.   
How he coincidentally got two coffees that day because of a love struck blond who was too engrossed in his mind to notice he served him two coffees to go.

  
"Take care on this chilly day".

 

"I don't recall, falling in love being this sweet"

  
" Do not stress on subjects you have no control over"

  
"Believe in yourself more"

  
This routine continued each and everyday.

  
Each note different from the rest.

  
Some filled with simple messages, and others a sentence filled with fondness and love he never thought he could speak again.


End file.
